


I'm not gay, you are || Kazuichi/Leon

by Spooky_Shark



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Blow Jobs, Bottom Soda Kazuichi, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Shark/pseuds/Spooky_Shark
Summary: Basically killing games didn't happen and everyone is alive and vibing. Kazuichi gets rejected by Sonia one to many times but Leon is here to offer support and help Kazuichi realise some things  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).I really like this ship but there is so little fanfiction so I decided to write it, also this is my first ever smut.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	I'm not gay, you are || Kazuichi/Leon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of class.  
> 🕺 I need holy water 🕺

If there was a world record for getting rejected by the same girl the most time it would be awarded to Kazuichi Soda. It must've been 1000 times by now, he was constantly getting rejected by none other than Sonia Nevermind. He never stopped to consider the fact that maybe she was just not interested in him. The mechanic credited his rejections to Gundham Tanaka, his rival for the ultimate princess' affection. I mean who would blame her- Gundham was definitely eye candy, even Soda himself would kick it with him if it weren't for his annoying chuunibyou personality and the fact that Kazuichi believed himself to be as straight as a pole. He would never admit it, not even to himself but he most certainly had unholy thoughts about the other boys. The mechanic did his best to play it off as just being able to admire their looks, absolutely no homo. However, his body seemed to disagree with that logic. 

The pink haired mechanic was lying on his bed after yet another rejection from Miss Sonia, wondering why she would reject him. _Is it because I smell bad?_ , he thought to himself. Without a second thought, Kazuichi jumped up and ran to his bathroom to take a shower. In his determined state he completely forgot that his shower was broken and he had to wait to get it fixed, after all he is a mechanic not a plumber. 

"Fuck...guess I'll have to ask someone else if I can use their shower," He mumbled to himself, but who would he ask? 

The mechanic decided to ask the boy in the room next to him, Leon Kuwata. He knocked on the door, only to be greeted with what sounded like a struggle. 

"Just a sec WHaaa oOf....aH fuck it" The door was flung open by a nearly naked Leon.

"Sorry about that dude, I got stuck tryna put my jeans on but I gave up" the baseball player shrugged. 

He was standing there in boxer briefs, socks and nothing else. The mechanic's face went bright red, the blood rushing to both his face and groin at the sight of his classmate. 

"So what can I do for ya?" The redhead grinned, swinging on his door. 

"oH um I- my shower is broken and-" Soda began to stutter out but he was interrupted by the other male.

"No way, I was 'boutta take a shower, why don't ya join me? We're both guys " 

The mechanics face went bright red, how was he supposed to respond to that? The lower half of his jumpsuit became progressively tighter at the thought of showering with the other male. Before he even had a chance to answer he was pulled inside by Leon.

"Wait a second Leon!!! Isn't that kinda gay?" Kazuichi asks frantically, waving his hands. 

"Nah, it's not like we're gonna fuck." Leon chuckled as he pulled off his socks.

Leon was butt-naked before Kazuichi had fully unzipped his jumpsuit. The shark-toothed boy couldn't help but stare at his friends member as his own progressively harder. _Why the fuck am I hard? I'm not gay..._ Soda tried to think of disturbing things that would kill even the god of horny's sex drive. No matter what he tried he just kept his eyes fixated on his friend.

"See something you like?" The baseball star chuckled. 

"uhm sorry I didn't mean to stare-" Kazuichi sputtered out. His face bright red, and his cock rock hard. He undressed his top half, leaving his jumpsuit hanging around his waist with his boxers underneath, not wanting Leon to see his little...dilema. 

Leon being the impatient idiot he is decided to dack the mechanic, exposing everything. The latter frantically tried to cover his erection but was stopped when his wrists were grabbed. 

"Guess you do like what you see" Kuwata winked with a smirk as he pulled Soda into the bathroom, pinning him against the shower wall. 

The water was flicked on and Kazuichi was pressed firmly against the wall, Leon's knee in between the thighs of the former. 

"Or maybe it will be a bit gay if we do fuck in the shower..." Leon's voice was a deep, soft whisper in Kazuichi's ear, sending shivers down his spine as Leon licked across his jaw. 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck I am NOT gay_ , Kazuichi internally panicked. He didn't want to enjoy this, and yet he did. The feeling of Leon's now hard member rubbing against his own, the feeling of Leon's rough lips working there way around Kazuichi's neck and down to his chest...The mechanic let out a few moans and whines, bucking his hips upwards in an attempt to make more contact with Leon. 

"Oh so you do like that you little slut?" Leon groaned, still keeping his smirk. Kazuichi's only response was a moan.

Leon slid down onto his knees and only grinned up at Kazuichi before taking the head of the latters cock into his mouth, earning a whimper from the shorter boy. Leon smiled before slowly taking the whole thing in, licking and sucking, flicking the foreskin with his tounge. His tounge piercing was his secret weapon, making it all the more enjoyable. Anything that warranted noise from the other. It wasn't long before the mechanic felt a knot grow in his stomach. He let out a loud groan as he released his load down Leon's throat. The latter swallowed it all, licking his lips clean with a grin. 

"My turn," he chuckled, shoving 3 fingers into Soda's mouth. The shorter boy was blissfully unaware as to why he was sucking his friends fingers.

Kuwata pulled his fingers out of the others mouth and flipped him over, pushing his chest against the wall and letting the hot water make a streamline down Kazuichi's back. The baseball player inserted a single digit into his bottom's ass, earning a plethora of moans. He continued to add fingers until 3 of them were inside Kazuichi. He then began to move his fingers slowly, pumping them in and out. Soda was already hard for the second time. Leon continued to pump his fingers, scissoring them inside Soda's ass for a little while longer until he finally pulled them out, causing Kazuichi to whine at the loss of contact.

"You ready?" The taller male asked, Kazuichi only nodding in response. 

Kuwata gave Soda a peck on the cheek before lining up the tip of his cock with the others hole. The top slowly pushed himself further in, a waterfall of swear words and moans coming from Kazuichi, and a few from Leon. It was a good thing that the walls were sound proofed. Once he was fully in, Leon waited a minute for Kazuichi to adjust to his size before he began to move. The two of them started to develop as rhythm as Leon moved ever so slightly trying to find Kazuichi's sweet spot.

"OH FUCK, THERE, THERE LEON, THERE" Kazuichi screamed as Leon began to abuse his prostate. It wasn't long until Kazuichi released against the shower wall and Leon released inside of Kazuichi, the two of them screaming each others names. Leon pulled out and the cum started to drip down Kazuichi's thighs. The two of them cleaned off properly since they were already in the shower.

"You know...maybe I'm bisexual" Kazuichi huffed, Leon only winked in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was terrible but it was my first smut so please gimme some tips <3


End file.
